Twisted
by IDon'tWantAUserName
Summary: Misaki finds herself pushed into a life where she loses the rights to her body, actions, and decisions. Held captive by a controlling man that presents to her a set of rules, she must find a way to escape his abhorrent grasp and gain her freedom back. AU
1. Chapter 1

**This story is part of a genre/category that I have never written before. I recently just started reading the **_**Consequences **_**series by Aleatha Romig and I must say, the author certainly does a good job mind-fucking her audience. If you have never heard of this story before, I should state that this story does in fact contain abuse- both physical as well as mental- and often times leaves the reader repulsed, confused, and angry at both characters. I wanted to create a story that was equally similar, if not the same, yet with my two favorite characters. In an almost absurd way, I feel like both Misaki and Takumi could fit the description as the characters on the book are described. **

**I would like to place a warning as of now that there will be **_**abuse**_**- mentally and physically, **_**kidnapping**_**, and **_**rape**_**. Though I will not include excessive description or details. This story would most defiantly be categorized under Dark, Adult, and Romance.**

**If you do not feel like this is your cup of tea, it would be best to forget entirely about this story and go about your happy, peaceful life. **

_**Maid-sama **_**as well as **_**Consequences **_**do not belong to me.**

* * *

The knocking on the door awoke the nineteen-year old brunette from a restless slumber, a price she was forced to pay since the beginning of the whole ordeal. Misaki sat up on the king-size bed and clutched the silken sheets tightly, ignoring the stinging as her nails bit the soft flesh of her palms.

"Y-Yes?" She tentatively called out and swallowed the bile that threatened its way up her throat. She needed to be strong, she told herself. Never show your emotions to the enemy.

It became silent for a moment and Misaki began to second-guess herself in thinking she had a visitor.

"Your lack of welcome is something we will have to work on." A deep, sensual voice rang out just as the door leading to the hallway opened up to display the one man Misaki was dreading to see. "I thought you would have learned by now."

"I'm sorry," Misaki scurried out of her bed and stood with her arms clasped behind her back, her head bowed in complete fear. She wanted to kick herself at how easily he frightened her, how she immediately begged for forgiveness over such a small mistake.

"I don't appreciate it." His voice grew hard with each syllable as he began walking towards the quivering girl, "but I will accept your apology."

Misaki bit her lip harder with each step he took, not paying attention to the sharp pain her teeth were causing. All her mind could wrap around was his nearing presences, the next course of action he would take.

She nodded her head quickly and closed her hazel eyes when seeing his shoes become apparent in her line of vision.

"We discussed verbal confirmation." His voice bit out like ice. Misaki looked up into beautiful emerald eyes that, at the moment, were narrowed in complete distaste.

"Thank you, Takumi." She ground out his name with complete hatred, putting as much venom into that one word to show him just how _thankful _she was. His grin was pure malice, a twisted smirk entertained by his broken-down girl.

"Much better." He didn't drop his grin, only grabbing Misaki's wrist and pulling her to the small round table that held two chairs. "Sit." He inclined while pulling out her chair, a gentlemanly gesture that had the brunettes stomach twist in knots.

Nothing about him was gentle.

"Thank you." She sat and watched him take his place across from her, crossing his hands and giving her his full attention. "You requested to see me earlier." His husky voice only ignited the flame in Misaki's chest. She hated his voice, she hated his smile, his eyes, _everything _about him!

"I did, yes." Clearing her thought briefly, she mentally prepared herself for the speech she developed over the past few hours. "I understand why I am here. I drunkenly signed a contract with you a few days ago. You pay off my debt and I work for you until you deem acceptable."

"It will take time to pay off your hefty debt." Takumi blinked with mild attention. "You work for my _pleasure_, Misaki. You belonged to me as of June 1st, the day you signed the contract." He shifted slightly in his chair and took a quick glance at his Emperador Temple watch, "this conversation is not heading anywhere and you are wasting my time. This discussion is over." He began to get up, not leaving any room for argument. Misaki, in a frantic state reached over and clamped her hand around his forearm, not thinking about her actions.

"This is wrong! You cannot hold me captive here for your pleasure! I want to _leave_!" She squeezed his arm in complete desperation, hazel eyes gleaming with unshed tears. His face remained impassive for a few moments, green eyes taking in the unacceptable sight before him.

"I want to go _outside_, Takumi! You can't keep me here!" She babbled on in complete disarray, balling her hand into a fist and shaking her head. She looked to her left for a moment and froze with utter shock. The door that lead out of her room was wide opened, a small mistake Takumi usually would not do. He would take caution when entering her room usually, making sure her windows and doors were locked and the alarms were still activated.

Still glancing at her path to freedom, she released her grip on Takumi and hesitantly glanced at the monster that caged her here, now seeing the darkened look that flashed across his eyes. A second later, Takumi's hand connected with her right cheek, putting enough force to knock the stunned brunette onto the ground.

Placing a hand on her offended cheek, Misaki looked up to see Takumi make his way around the table. "Perhaps you will learn in time, Misaki. You will do as I say and listen. _That _is my rule. Now," he halted and flickered cold eyes down at his disrespectful girl. Tilting his head briefly, he moved to the table and grabbed the vase of flowers that was perched in the middle. Glancing briefly at the collection of colored roses he bought for his Misaki days ago, he gripped the glass vase and rammed it onto the tabletop, ignoring the splinter of glass that shot in every direction. "Clean up this mess." He growled out before walking out of the door, double checking the locking system.

Misaki ran the back of her hand against her nose, not caring how unladylike it was. Getting onto her knees she placed her hand to her bruised cheek and whimpered at the pain. A moment later, the door opened once again and Misaki froze, her heartbeat increasing at the thought that Takumi was back for more.

"Ms. Ayuzawa?" A small voice called out in the spacious room. Misaki glanced up quickly when hearing the soft feminine voice, a voice she would greet any day.

"Sakura!" She sighed in relief and got off of the ground, walking towards the servant that became her only closest companion.

"Ms. Ayuzawa no-!" She flinched when hearing Misaki curse under her breath, rushing over to help the girl sit on her bed and away from the pieces of glass that littered the floor.

For the next half hour, Sakura tended to Misaki's wound, cleaning her foot of any infections and wrapping it tightly in gauze. Sakura attempted a conversation multiple times the first fifteen minutes before realizing Misaki wasn't listening, her eyes glossed over in thought.

Sakura quietly swept up the pile of glass before leaving the room. Closing the door with a reassuring lock, she walked down the hallway hearing a sob of despair from the room she just left.

* * *

Five days. He's been away for five days.

Misaki paced the floor of her spacious bedroom, glancing up at the door every few minutes in hope to hear any sounds.

She ran a hand through her tresses and breathed in deeply, sitting on the edge of her bed in a jittery movement. She tapped her foot impatiently and looked out of the floor-to-ceiling window that occupied the left side of her room. She recently found out there was a glass door that blended with the windows which opened up to a balcony as well as an amazing view. Unfortunately, the door was locked and bolted up, by no means an escape in her eyes.

She glanced at the flat-screen T.V that probably cost more than half of her clothes in her closet- well, her _old_ closet. She only had a few selective channels to watch from, Takumi didn't want her finding out too much about the world that continued on outside of her bedroom.

It didn't matter anyways, the T.V didn't work since the night Takumi left her. She was deprived of any sound, music, or voices. It seemed he was doing this on purpose.

Entering her walk-in closet, Misaki glanced around for something to wear_. '_A dress would be nice. Maybe a blouse and skirt? Heels would go well with both outfits…' She mentally talked to herself. Needing to socialize with _someone_, even if that happened to be herself, was still easier than hearing absolute silence.

She grabbed a baby-blue strapless dress and walked into the bathroom, shuddering when touching the cold marble floor. Stripping from her shirt and shorts, Misaki quickly changed herself and crinkled her nose when feeling a draft between her thighs.

He didn't want her to wear any underwear… or a bra for that matter. It was one of his rules.

"_Only slows down the inevitable." Takumi grinned at a horrid looking Misaki, loving the fear that seeped through her beautiful eyes. _

"Disgusting..." She muttered while applying a small amount of makeup. She hated cosmetics, suffocating her skin was something she despised since she began high school all those years ago. Going natural was a triple-win in her opinion: no pimples, no time consuming minutes when taking it off, and she saved money for more important things.

She glanced at her cheek and smiled when seeing the bruise from Takumi gone. It had been worse the second day but slowly dulled into a fading yellow before disappearing all together within the past three days. Her foot also felt better as she placed more pressure on it than necessary, testing how much weight she could rely on before it started stinging. She was glad she no longer had to wear that suffocating gauze around her heel since the blood flow had stopped and her skin was beginning to heal.

Walking out of the bathroom she scowled when seeing a tray of food waiting on the table for her, which hadn't been there only minutes before. Takumi's servants knew the correct time to slip in and out of her room. As much as she wanted to catch them, they always disappeared before she could lay eyes on them. Or attempt an escape.

Silently, Misaki sat at the table with drooped shoulders, hearing only the silence she became accustomed to over the past five days. She glanced at her breakfast tray for a moment before pushing it away, the mere thought of food had begun to make her stomach feel queasy. She sat staring at the bare wall, her mind beginning to go into overdrive.

No Takumi meant no conversations.

She needed to talk to someone.

Why hasn't he come to see her in the past five days?! She gripped the chairs armrest in anger and despair. The silence was killing her, almost deafening.

She couldn't eat! She needed to talk! To hold a conversation!

She stood up and paced the room once more, placing a finger to her bottom lip while taking quick breaths. Was this punishment? A test?! Was she suppose to cry for help?!

"I need to get out." Misaki repeated those five words to the deserted room, her voice becoming more hysterical with each passing moment. "I need to get out, I _need _to get out, I need to get _out_."

"Please…" Her voice trembled in agony as she sprinted to the door and began banging on the impeccable surface, twisting the knob that wouldn't budge. "Oh God please let me out!" Her voice increased with each word, her betraying mind stating she would be alone for another five days. In the same room. Waiting for Takumi.

"Get me out! I want to _leave_!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, all thoughts of staying mentally stable long forgotten, and grabbed the chair she had occupied before. With tears streaking down her pale face, she used all of her strength, which had slowly diminished over the past few weeks, and threw it at the glass window.

When it didn't crack, she picked the chair up again and threw it at the balcony door, hating the multiple locks that kept her from being free.

"_HELLLLP!_" She screamed out and pounded her fist on the window, ignoring the pain in her knuckles. "HELP ME, _PLEASE!" _Her screaming slowly turned into sobs as she dropped to her knees, exhausted and spent from her emotional breakdown.

"I hate you, Takumi." She whispered out, placing her forehead on the cool glass window and closing her eyes. "I hate you so much."

* * *

_Two Weeks Earlier_

"Good afternoon Master, how can I serve you?" Misaki bowed with a sincere smile on her lips. She had only an hour left before her shift ended so she was trying to gather as much tips from her faithful customers as a last desperate attempt.

Walking across the room, she knew she attracted much of the attention from such simple movements. She wasn't vain, she understood how 'attractive' she was, mainly from the love-notes and greedy eyes she experienced during her high school years. She just wasn't interested, she always had more pressing matters than getting involved in a silly relationship.

But there was one pair of eyes she _knew _without a _doubt _that was locked on her. He never tried to hide his attention whenever she looked his way, green eyes still fixated only on her. It always ended with Misaki quickly glancing away with a flushed face, wondering just _who _the victim was here.

His name was Takumi, or Usui Takumi in the real world. He was popular, a businessman that took on his grandfathers role when only at the ripe age of seventeen. Nobody said he would make it, that the corporation would fall into shambles within seconds and the poor soul would loose everything his grandfather worked hard to obtain.

But it was the exact opposite, a surprise to all high-scale companies who waited patiently to dig their hands into his money. Usui knew how to work with money, invest, and run a business all by himself. It paid off for the next three years as Usui was now one of the top five richest men of the decade.

People were amazed on what he could do in such a short time. Expanding the business across seas, donating to various charities, and being labeled as a 'kind businessman' was just the tip of the iceberg. Everybody loved him, everybody _wanted _him. So why was he here at a lowly Maid Café?

He had been coming in for the past few days now, always sitting in the corner at the same table with the same order and same impassive look. She didn't know if he came in during the other girls shifts but didn't look too far into it, she just hoped he didn't intend to buy the Maid Latte. She needed this job.

"Misaki, you can go home." Satsuki, her manager, called out while walking down the stairs from the second floor with an empty tray in her hand. Nobody else paid attention to her words, though Misaki was sure Usui glanced over to stare at her boss.

"Are you sure? I still have another hour?" Satsuki brushed her question away with a wave of her hand.

"We're dead anyways, mind as well go home and study up on your assignments." This time Misaki was _positive _her honey-blond haired guest heard their conversation as he stood up and began buttoning up his Armani suit jacket.

"Thanks boss," she smiled and headed towards the back room, hoping Mr. Usui was long gone by the time she left.

No such luck.

Ten minutes later, Misaki poked her head out of the cloth that separated the kitchen from the dining area, grimacing when seeing he was _still_ there, now sitting in his usual chair and looking at his IPhone.

'Okay, back door it is then.' Misaki grabbed her cheap satchel and crept towards the back, sighing in relief when shutting the door. Now she could go home and study and cry about all the debt she was swimming in…

"I would like to speak with you, Ms. Ayuzawa." A honeyed-voice spoke out in the gritty alleyway. Misaki spun to her right and managed to keep a steady composure.

_How _did Usui Takumi find her?!

* * *

_Present Time_

The barest of touches awoke Misaki as she groaned out in displeasure. Opening her eyes, she blinked multiple times to clear her head when realizing she was still hunched against the window. Her stiff joints as well as the moon that replaced the bright blue skies indicated she fell asleep for more than a few hours.

"Wake up." Misaki shot up in shock when hearing his voice. _His _voice! She wasn't alone anymore!

She looked to her right and spotted Takumi kneeling before her, his suit jacket slung over his shoulder. Green locked onto hazel as the two stared at one another for a few silent moments.

"Takumi-" Her hoarse voice broke the tension and Misaki found herself being lifted onto her own two feet and pulled into his hard chest.

"Did you miss me." His voiced held no trace of a question and more of an obvious statement. She nodded her head and wrapped both arms around his back.

"What did I say about verbal confirmation?" His voice became tight as he increased his grip on her tiny form. Misaki wanted to tell him he was being too hard on her but kept her thoughts to herself. She hadn't been hugged in a while, hadn't had any body contact in a while.

"I-I did. I did miss you." Her voice shook with each word and she buried her head more deeply into his body, smelling the spicy cologne she was deprived of over the past five days.

Takumi sighed at her answer and nuzzled his face into her neck, "very good, Misaki. You are doing very well so far." He murmured into her skin.

Misaki breathed out slowly and glanced up at his eyes, "you were gone for five days."

He nodded, "I was."

"I didn't have anybody to talk to. The servants didn't come in, I was alone for five days." The thought itself frightened Misaki all over again. She was always a social butterfly with her friends and little sister and without a proper conversation, much less a _word_, in the past week broke down the malice in her head. Broke down any _normal _thoughts.

"You were suppose to be alone, Misaki. I told the servants to only arrive when you were out of your bedroom. I wanted you to be in solitary for your disrespectful actions."

"S-So punishment?"

"Yes."

Misaki felt herself be lifted up into his arms and walked over to the position of her bed. Takumi gently placed her down on the satin sheets before sitting next to her, staring down at his girl.

"You destroyed the chair and marked the bedroom window." His voice turned cold almost immediately and Misaki felt herself stiffen at his words.

She still was not in tune with his change in personalities, how he could go from caring and comfortable to cold and abusive within seconds made her resent him all the more.

"Misaki, you will answer me, now." His voice hardened over as his jaw muscles tightened.

"I-I… I'm sorry, Takumi." She repeated the same words that she always said whenever she did something wrong.

"Why did you do it." Again, his tone held no question, only a statement.

Misaki sat up and looked at her now-bruised knuckles from earlier. She saw Takumi glance down and widen his eyes only slightly before taking her small hand in his much larger ones.

"I was alone," she felt her voice break, "I didn't want to be alone."

"That is not my fault, nor my concern." Takumi spoke while rubbing her offended hand soothingly.

Misaki stayed quiet, not knowing what to say at that moment.

Finally did she ask the question that berated her mind for the past week, "where were you?"

His emerald eyes instantly turned into ice as he stood from the bed, a scowl overtaking his lips. "You do not ask questions, Misaki. Have you forgotten my rules?" He didn't give her a chance to answer, instead took a step back and raised his chin, "now stand up."

Misaki quickly complied and glanced up at his cold eyes, having to tilt her head with the almost ten inch difference between the two.

"Take off your dress." His voice became low, threatening as he glared at her. Misaki hesitated for a moment, hating how much power he had over her.

"Please… please don't do this." She pleaded and took a step away from him. "Takumi I don't-"

She shrieked when feeling her strapless dress being shredded from her body, stepping back in shock until her legs hit the side of the bed and loosing her balance.

Takumi stood above her with determined eyes, "your memory is failing you, Misaki. 'Do as I say', have you forgotten?"

Misaki stifled a sob when seeing him pull off his shirt and unbutton his pants, taking his time while keeping his eyes locked on hers. "I pay off you debt and you give me pleasure."

She hated what he did to her, hated his changing personalities and demands. She hated herself even more, for getting into this disgusting situation, for leaving herself vulnerable. But as he filled her with each thrust, she couldn't stop the disgust at herself. How she clutched his bare back and wrapped her legs around his waist… or how she moaned out his name.

And by the morning, her disgust ran skin deep when waking up alone in her king-size bed, feeling bruises across her body and a sour taste lingering in her mouth.

She was alone.

Again.

* * *

**So do you hate Takumi as much as I do? Because yes… I hate him. I don't want to be the 'fishing for compliments' kind of author but I really **_**really **_**need reviews, like maybe 15 or so, on this chapter to see if I'll continue it. If that doesn't happen well… this can just be a unfinished one-shot! So tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**After reading your reviews I finally got around to writing the second chapter of this story, which excites me greatly because I've been thinking about this plot line for weeks now! As always, this story is rated M for a reason and I don't own _Maid-Sama_ or the _Consequences_ series.  
**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

_May 31__st__, 2013_

Takumi knew her answer before he even finished his own sentence. An escort home was something Ayuzawa Misaki did not need, nor want. She was a fierce and independent woman and if that didn't turn him on then nothing else would.

Of course he threw out the proper words and correct phrases, blinking innocent green eyes in between each sentence, and she reluctantly allowed him to walk her _half_way home.

"How long have you been working at Maid Latte, Ms. Ayuzawa?" Takumi kept his voice light and friendly as they made their way down the lonely street. It was dark by now, due to Misaki's late shift, and he could feel her uneasiness from being so close to a stranger without another individual in sight.

"A few years. Not long." Her words were short and clipped, a sure sign that she didn't appreciate his presence. He admired that about her, always had ever since seeing her poker-faced expression while tending to her younger sister whom was crying during their mother's funeral a year ago.

"Do you like working there?" She shrugged carelessly and took out her cell phone, typing a message that Takumi couldn't see. He would have to check who it was once he returned home… though he wasn't pleased to see her divert her attention to another individual.

Takumi knew the 'halfway' point was nearing as they continued on. He needed to keep the conversation flowing, needed to find a way to sneak in the appropriate set of words that would set his plan in motion.

"Thanks. But I can get home on my own." She halted under a stray streetlight and turned towards Takumi, who had no choice but to stop as well. "It was nice… talking to you, Mr. Usui." She nodded and turned towards the street that held her dingy apartment.

"Ms. Ayuzawa," he fought to control the rising anger as she turned back to face him. Misaki didn't know his rules, he had to tell himself that multiple time, but it was still unacceptable to turn away without _properly _bidding a farewell. "May I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

She shifted slightly on her feet and clutched her satchel before sparing a glance at her street.

"I'm sorry, I have work tomorrow."

'_At least she apologizes somewhat correctly.' _Takumi chanced an innocent grin and placed his hand on her thin shoulder, feeling her stiffen at his unexpected touch.

"Your shift ends at 6:30," she opened her mouth for a few moments before narrowing her eyes in distrust.

"How did you-"

"I spoke with your manager today, she said you had an early shift tomorrow." He released his grip on her shoulder and slipped both hands into his pockets. "So now you have no excuse." His voice sounded casual and friendly, but Takumi held back the additional 'to avoid me'. He didn't want to _scare _the girl, just yet.

"I… I guess…" She pulled out her phone and glanced at it briefly before flickering beautiful hazel eyes up in his direction. For a brief moment, Takumi forgot how to form any coherent thoughts, too caught up in her youthful and _innocent _appearance.

"Shall I pick you up at your house?"

"That's okay, I'll meet you there instead." The two briefly talked about where they would dine together and the appropriate time to arrive. Takumi could feel everything falling into place, a perfect ending to his dreadfully boring night.

"I look forward to having dinner with you tomorrow, Ms. Ayuzawa." Takumi watched her nod with a hesitant smile and take a retreating step back.

"Please, call me Misaki. You don't have to sound so formal." She gave a brief smile and dug into her satchel for her house keys.

"Misaki," he tested the name out loud, loving the way it rolled off his tongue. "Beautiful Bloom. Very understandable." After a brief moment of thought, Takumi spoke, "call me Takumi. Since we'll be seeing each other again, we may as well become familiar with one another."

'_If only she knew how much we'll be seeing each other…' _Takumi gave a dazzling smile and watched her nod slowly, taking in his words.

"Um… sure. I'll see you tomorrow…" She turned around and began walking down the dark street, only glancing back when hearing Takumi call out her name.

"Yes?"

Takumi pursed his lips, managing to stifle his scowl with a small grin. "You forgot to say goodbye."

Misaki blinked in shock before plastering on a forced smile and giving a small wave. "Goodbye and goodnight, Takumi."

"Goodnight, Misaki." He watched her turn away and continue down her road, keeping his emerald eyes locked solely on her. It was only until she was but a speck in the night did Takumi narrow his eyes and press his lips together.

"You, Misaki, will be very entertaining."

* * *

_Present Day_

_Due to an arising problem, I was _

_called out of the country for a few days. _

_I expect you to follow my rules and not disappoint me._

_Ms. Sakura will tend to your needs, as always. _

Misaki reread the note a few more times in silent consideration. She still felt sore, her whole body ached whenever she moved and the sensitive area between her legs throbbed from last nights activities. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning did Takumi finally take pity on her sobbing body and leave her alone in her bed, only breathing out in relief when hearing the door shut.

She was glad he was away, in another country even! She hated him and every fiber that resided in his wicked being.

Feeling the sudden urge to curl up into a ball and ignore her restless mind, Misaki placed her head back on her pillow and glanced around the room.

At one point, Misaki could tell it was a highly furnished guest room. Now, half of the furniture that would usually belong in a bedroom were missing. Instead, a large oak bookcase took up the wall between two doors, one that lead into a walk-in closet and the other that promised her freedom. Misaki found herself in the past few weeks searching through book titles, coming across unfamiliar vintage authors she'd never heard of and, of course, stories by William Shakespeare, Emily Bronte, and Jane Austin. As much as she hated the man, Misaki had to admit that he had good taste.

A small mahogany table was stationed in the middle of the room, two chairs sat opposite of one another. Misaki saw another boutique of flowers, this time a small bundle of saffron crocus instead of roses, occupied a glass vase. A handmade Persian carpet took up half of the dark hardwood floor and Misaki could practically feel the soft, fleecy material under her toes. The walls were white and bare, not a picture in place except for the large plasma T.V that was in the far left corner of the room, an Egyptian blue couch accompanying it. Misaki stood up and began fixing the silken sheets of her California King-sized bed, knowing one of the many nameless maids would have to go out of their way and clean up her unacceptable mess. She may be held captive, but she still had her manners.

Misaki walked over to the floor-to-ceiling windows that took up the left side of her room. She drew the curtains aside and glanced at the acres of hills that belong to Takumi. She knew he had a large amount of land, about seven miles worth of a backyard from the way it looked, which meant he had no _close _neighbors. Her chances of being saved by a random onlooker was diminishing with each passing day.

She strolled into her en suite and stepped behind the glass door of the shower. Standing under the boiling hot water for a few silent moments, she felt her throat tighten when recalling what Takumi had done to her only hours before. She felt broken, violated, and humiliated by the very man she thought was harmless. A 'kind' business man is what she recalled reading in magazines whenever the topic was about him. _'People don't know the real him,'_ Misaki slumped against the cool marble wall before sliding down into a sitting position, wrapping both arms around her shaky legs. _'They don't know he's a disgusting, perverted basterd that envies the need to control.'_

She felt her chest tighten before a heartbroken sob tumbled out of her mouth. She couldn't take it! Being in this house was a nightmare. She wanted to call Suzuna, her younger sister who was in college, just to hear her voice. She needed to find a way out of here and fast. Takumi was gone for a few days, that gave her enough time to formulate a plan.

* * *

It was the third day of complete solitude that Misaki finally came up with an acceptable excuse to have Sakura visit her suite. She knew questions would arise if she sputtered a half-assed reason to see the head maid, so Misaki did what she did best: complain and scream at the top of her lungs.

After ten solid minutes of yelling and screaming bloody murder for help, did her sore lungs get a chance to rest.

"Ms. Ayuzawa! What is wrong?!" Sakura opened the door and made her way towards the hysterical woman who was seated at the edge of her bed. Her normally silky brunette hair was tied up into a messy bun and hazel eyes were drenched in tears.

"Sakura… I-I…" Misaki stuttered over her own words and Sakura frowned in concern, sitting down next to the distressed woman and patting her on the back gently.

"Do you not feel well? Do you need any medication?" Misaki didn't answer, only wiped her eyes with the palm of her hands and took in a deep breath.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Ms. Ayuzawa." Sakura lowered her voice to a soothing hum, finally catching Misaki's attention. She glanced over at the pink-haired maid and gave an almost guilty smile.

"I apologize, Sakura." Misaki quickly lifted her left leg and, ignoring Sakura's confused eyes, grabbed hold of a rather large, hard-covered book.

"Ms. Ayuza-" Sakura shrieked when seeing Misaki whip the spin of the book towards her direction. Only when Sakura slumped onto the bed sheets did Misaki release all the air from her lungs.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Misaki whispered as she quickly dug through Sakura's pockets, feeling her heart race when touching a smooth object.

"Perfect," she grasped the set of keys into her hand and stood up, biting her bottom lip when seeing Sakura grimacing in pain. She felt guilty, she would never had thought to raise a hand to another person. But as of now, she was on her own. Nobody was going to feel guilty for a poor college student that worked at a Maid Café. She needed to draw a line somewhere and start standing up for herself.

"No knight in shining armor." Misaki muttered and leafed through the large collection of keys, testing out several different kinds until she heard an audible _'click'_.

"My… head," Misaki spun around and saw Sakura curled up into a ball, a hand pressed on her forehead with agony.

Without uttering a word, Misaki slipped through the door and bolted it, effectively locking in the one maid she actually felt comfortable near.

'_Now then… A way out of this hellhole…' _She started walking down the large hallway, hearing the pads of her shoes click with each passing step. Misaki glanced around the spacious room, taking in expensive-looking paintings that were littered upon the walls. Spotless windows showed her rolling hills and treetops, a telltale sign that Misaki was farther in the house than what she originally thought.

"There has to be a door leading outside _somewhere_?" Misaki murmured before turning a corner in the hallway and stepping into a room that held a grand staircase. A small wooden table much like the one placed in her room was perched before the stairs, a vase of flowers lightning up the room. Large double doors stood at her right, catching Misaki's attention.

With wide eyes, she started towards the doors, feeling her stomach clutch in happiness. It was too real to be true, a marvelous sight! She would be free! Away from this hideous place and be able to once more see her sister and friends.

Misaki felt a grin overcome her face as she reached for the door handle. She would find a way to Suzuna and take her away from Japan. They could move to America or some other faraway country where Takumi would never look.

Just as she grabbed the cold, brass door handle did she hear a voice. Seconds later, the very same door cracked opened, startling Misaki who stumbled back in surprise.

"Cancel the meeting for tomorrow, I'll call them for a follow up within the next few days." Misaki felt her heart stop completely when hearing that voice, a small sound resembling a whimper escaping her lips as emerald eyes locked onto her own. The two stayed like that for a few silent moments, the air becoming tense with each passing second.

She looked on as Takumi's eyes racked her body numerous times in complete confusion, no doubt wondering why she was standing at the entryway and _not _in her room. Misaki saw his eyes land on the set of keys that were held in her left hand. Almost immediately, his green eyes turned dark, anger seeping into his face when realization struck.

Without a word, Takumi dropped his phone, ignoring the sound as it cracked against the floor. Already he was striding towards her, a frown that was slowly growing into a murderous scowl finally slapped enough sense into a quivering Misaki.

'_Shit!' _Misaki blanched before backing up a few steps, matching his pace with her own. Takumi still kept quiet, not taking his eyes off her as she weaved around the table, feeling more comfortable with a solid object between the two.

"T-Takumi… you're back. Already." She felt her voice give out as he walked around the table, narrowing his eyes as she copied his steps only in the opposite direction.

He still didn't speak, only picked up his speed.

"P-Please… please stop." Misaki felt tears slide down her cheeks, wanting to cry out when he still didn't slow his pace. Knowing she was stuck between a rock and a hard place, Misaki turned on her heel and began running towards the double doors that were, thankfully, now behind her.

She sprinted across the room, her muscles screaming at the unexpected activity. She was too afraid to glance over her shoulder, knowing he was probably hot on her heels.

Just as she passed the threshold of the doors, just when she thought she would have a fighting chance, did a hand reach over her shoulder and slam against her mouth. Another arm circled around her waist in a tightening grip.

Feeling sick to her stomach at the mere thought of the consequences she was going to endure, Misaki grabbed both sides of the door and flung herself forward. She heard him _laugh _behind her, like it was all a big entertaining game and she wasn't fighting for her life.

Still she struggled to take a step forward, her fingers burning with pain as she gripped the door sides tighter.

Takumi stepped forward and leaned over her shoulder, removing his hand from her mouth to pull her hair back. She shrieked when feeling pain prickle her scalp, closing her eyes as he tightened his hold.

"Open your fucking eyes." He spat out.

Hazel once again connected with emerald. Misaki felt her skin shudder when seeing the muscles in his jaw tighten, his unruly bangs falling across her forehead as Takumi leaned down until they were nose-to-nose.

"You're not leaving." He stated through a rough voice, his words thick with malice.

"I am." Misaki narrowed her eyes as anger flared within her body. She saw a look of surprise flash across his eyes before disappearing all together. He tilted his head an inch and leaned down further, only giving Misaki enough time to gasp before he mashed his lips on her own.

Misaki turned her head away, hating how much power he had over her at the moment. Takumi only growled and pulled on her hair until she grimaced in pain, tilting her head back as a cry escaped her lips. Ignoring her pathetic outburst, he leaned down and began placing a soft trail of kisses down her exposed neck, enjoying the smooth feeling of her skin against his lips.

"You're in trouble, Misaki." His husky voice stated between each kiss, taking his time as he retraced his steps up her throat and placed a slow lingering kiss on her pursed lips. When she didn't respond, instead once more turning her head away from him, Takumi unwrapped his arm from her waist and placed his knuckles against the middle of her back. Finding her spine, Takumi only blinked while applying a small amount of pressure with his knuckles, watching as her face flinched in unmistakable pain. She arched her back as he dug deeper, a small whimper broke free and Misaki released her grip on the doors to grab his arm.

"Stop please! Stop!" She shrieked when he leaned down and placed a heated kiss on her opened mouth, ignoring her cries of pain.

"Now Misaki, why are you not in your room." He murmured against her lips as he gazed into her pain-struck eyes.

Struggling in his grasp, Misaki dug her nails into his forearm and tried to kick at his legs with her feet. "Because I want to leave, you bastard! You're completely fucked up, kidnapping me and locking me in a damn room! I swear, once I get out I'll tell _everybody_ what a mother fucking psychotic fuck you really are!"

Takumi only blinked at her words, "I didn't kidnap you, we signed a contract-"

"I didn't sign anything! It wasn't a contract, it was a piece of paper with my signature and your signature on it! You're disgusting! Now let me leave!" She watched his face harden before he released his grip on her hair and back, watching silently as she landed on her ass.

He placed both hands into his pockets and leaned against the other side of the double doors that was still shut. From the slight slouch of his body, Misaki could tell he wasn't concerned with the thought of her running again.

"Don't interrupt me, Misaki. That is one of my rules-"

Misaki backed away from him and struggled to her feet, wincing when feeling a sore throb on her backside. "Shut up about your stupid rules, I don't care about them and I don't care about you! I'll pay off my debt on my own so get the hell away from me!"

"Interrupt me one more time-"

"Fuck off," Misaki spat and made for the door. She only made two steps before he latched onto her wrist, squeezing it until she gasped out in pain.

"_You _leave when _I _say so." He spun her around and hoisted her over his shoulder, ignoring the pounding of her fist on his back. "As for interrupting me. I won't accept that." His voice turned cold as he started walking up the large set of stairs that lead to the second floor.

Misaki glanced up in time to see a maid shut the main entry door and pick up Takumi's destroyed cell phone. "Hey! Help me!" She yelled at the woman only to be ignored.

"They work for me, not you." Takumi proceeded down a string of hallways, turning random corners and corridors. She could feel his hand grip the back of her thigh every once in a while, no doubt trying to get his anger under control. Just barely, Misaki could see from the corner of her vision, him clenching his fist that was by his side.

"I hate you." Misaki spat out after a few silent moments, meaning every word. She was slightly glad he wasn't in an abusive mood, God knows if she could handle another hit from him. But as the seconds ticked on, Misaki felt an ill feeling flutter through her stomach. Takumi was being _too _calm, almost deathly calm. She'd never witnessed this side of him since their encounter and was beginning to fear what he had in store for her. If something small like glancing at an open door resulted in a slap, what would an 'almost-escape/interrupting-multiple-times' punishment be?

Misaki felt him squeeze his arm around her legs, "I can't say the same." His words surprised her completely.

Misaki glanced over her shoulder and peaked at his calm face, as if his words were nothing more than telling the weather. She didn't know if he was serious or not, if there was an actual under meaning or he was just stating the obvious. Maybe he meant he _disliked _her but not to the point of hate? She didn't want to think too far into it, she just wanted to leave.

"Please let me go, Takumi. I can pay off my own debts and even pay you back for all the trouble I've caused." Misaki evened out her voice as she clutched the back of his shirt to steady herself.

When he didn't respond, Misaki continued on. "My sister, Suzuna, might be coming back from college any day now. I don't want her coming home to an empty house." Takumi continued past a large window that displayed a balcony overlooking a garden. Misaki glanced out the window in pure awe, taking in the variety of blooming flowers and shrubs that were neatly manicured. An overbearing yearning to go outside made Misaki squirm in anticipation. She lost track of the days since being captive and after a while, forgot entirely of the smell of the outdoors.

"Your sister will be fine. It's you that you should be worried about." Takumi stopped at a set of double doors before taking out an old-fashion, gold key. "Now, Misaki," his voice deepened as he walked into the large, spacious room. "We're going to talk about your actions and what your punishment will be."

He placed her down gently on a cream colored couch and began pacing back and forth, not once taking his dark green eyes off of her. Misaki glanced around the enormous room, taking in the high ceiling and beige colored walls to the California king size bed that held dark brown Egyptian cotton bed sheets.

The seat next to her sunk in as Takumi himself sat next to her, startling Misaki from her wandering eyes. She felt uncomfortable suddenly, like she knew she wasn't suppose to be in this particular room with this particular man.

"Give me the keys," Takumi extended his arm out and watched Misaki hesitate for a split second. She didn't want to hand them over, her only chance of freedom. She couldn't start back at square one, knowing she outright gave away her key to getting away from Takumi, no pun intended.

"Now!" Takumi barked out and when Misaki still didn't budge, he grabbed her forearm and pulled her onto his lap. Grumbling under his breath about her childish antics, Takumi dug through the pockets of her pants before finding the object of his desire. He breathed out in agitation before placing the keys in the breast pocket of his suit.

"Takumi, please!-" Misaki tried to push off his chest, wanting more than anything to get away from the very monster that destroyed her life.

"Shut your damn mouth and stand up." He sat back against the couch and placed both hands behind his neck, emerald eyes glaring into her own.

Misaki bit her lip while standing up on shaky legs, feeling sick by the sudden demand. Feeling self-conscious of his lingering gaze, she looked at her feet and pressed her mouth into a tight line.

"Look at me." He waited until they met gazes before blinking lazily, "your eyes." He tilted his head to the right and watched confusion overrun her expression.

"M-My eyes?" She frowned when seeing him nod slowly, completely at peace just sitting there. "What about them?" She pressed on.

He scratched the back of his neck momentarily before extending his legs out more, leaving Misaki no choice but to stand between his feet.

"Take off your shirt." Was all he said.

Misaki felt faint as she nervously pulled the hem of her shirt up and over her head, hating the approving look that came upon Takumi's face.

He waited a moment to examine her petite frame, "and your pants." He watched her obey to his command, "much better."

Misaki glanced away, completely mortified at how much power he had over her. Seeing a look of utter distress wash over her face, Takumi decided to take pity for a moment.

"For the rest of your stay here, I will allow you access to the backyard of my estate. I will allow you to visit the library, sitting room, kitchen, gym, and the indoor pool area. You are not to visit the east side of the building." Takumi sat up straighter when seeing her attention solely on him. "If I tell you to go back to your room, you will do so without arguing. Understand?" She nodded quickly, eyes wide as she took in the valuable information.

"What do you say." He watched her breathe out heavily before plastering on a fake smile.

"Thank you, Takumi." She glanced away when saying his name.

"I think," Takumi began while unbuckling his belt, "I deserve more than a thank you." His eyes bore into her own as she finally comprehended what he wanted from her.

Misaki bit back an onslaught of tears as she nodded and sunk to her knees.

* * *

_June 1__st__, 2013 _

Takumi glanced at his watch before scanning the crowded room. Two minutes late. He didn't appreciate tardiness not matter the excuse. He unlocked his Iphone and swiped through his contacts, stopping on the name _'Misaki'_. Of course he had her cell phone number, a small secret he wasn't planning on sharing with her anytime soon.

Just when he was going to drive to her house himself and demand an explanation, a pair of hazel eyes with brunette hair caught his attention.

Misaki. His Misaki.

Was talking to someone else.

Takumi looked on as Misaki laughed at what her brown-haired companion said, placing a slender hand on his shoulder to steady herself. Releasing the tense muscles in his jaw, Takumi stood up and placed both hands into is pocket before strolling over to the happy-looking couple.

"Misaki," he purred out and watched as she jumped in surprise. She looked to her right to spot Usui Takumi standing only inches away, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Takumi!" She felt an unpleasant feeling settle in her stomach for some reason. "I was looking for you but the place is so crowded tonight!" She felt the need to explain her predicament thoroughly, "then I ran into my friend, Hinata."

"I see." Takumi nodded once and directed his gaze towards the smiling brunette that had an arm slung over Misaki's shoulder. Hinata gave a cheesy grin and waved at Takumi.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Usui. Misaki never mentioned meeting _the _Usui Takumi!" He laughed cheerfully and squeezed Misaki good naturally, "all she said was a random customer."

"Hinata!" Misaki slapped at him playfully, a light pink blush glowing on her cheeks. Takumi glanced at the two silently, blinking at their friendly gestures.

'_Random customer, huh Misaki.' _He stood still as a statue, eye locked on Hinata's arm that was now wrapped around her thin waist. Without a second thought, he whipped his cell out of his pocket and unlocked it.

"Misaki," both Hinata and Misaki glanced over to see Takumi typing hastily on his cell phone, "perhaps you would like to sit down now. I have a table ready for us." He still didn't look up, too preoccupied with sending a message to his personal bodyguard, Cedric, about an update on a certain 'Hinata'.

"Of course," Misaki bid Hinata a cheerful goodbye before walking next to a silent Takumi. He led her towards the back of the pub, a cozy corner that was away from the frenzy crowd whom were celebrating on a Friday night.

Takumi pulled out her chair and gave a charming smile, "after you." He implied with a wave of his hand. Misaki smiled and sat down.

Takumi sat down across from her and watched a genuine smile spread across her face. "So," she asked and placed her bag next to her chair, "why, exactly, am I out with '_the _Usui Takumi'?" She used air quotes around his name and placed both elbows on the table.

He didn't answer, instead watched her silently for a few moments. Finally, did he give a small smirk and cock his head, "because you seem like a very interesting woman, Misaki, and I wanted to spend time with you." He flickered his eyes briefly at the crowd of jubilant people, "without any interruptions."

Misaki nodded, unaware of the hidden message behind Takumi's words. She was too busy glancing around the pack-full pub, in slight awe of the numerous business suits that were relaxing with friendly smiles and happy expressions. She'd never visited The Black Horse Pub, mainly because it was far too expensive for her taste even though it wasn't anything fancy. She also felt out of place with the expensive suits that littered the room, with her light blue blouse and black shorts, she didn't know it was going to be _this _dressed-up.

Since the pub itself was located near the heart of downtown and business buildings, she wasn't surprised it attracted a lot of pricey customers.

Takumi, of course, was dressed to impress. He arrived in a Armani Trim Fit Wool suit, a black, gray, and dark blue striped tie neatly in place. Even though he matched perfectly with the other handful of guys in the room, Misaki found him stand out in his own way.

The two glanced at their menus quietly until a waiter stepped up next to their table and cleared his throat. Simultaneously, Takumi and Misaki directed their gaze towards the man.

"Welcome to The Black Horse, my name is Kanou and I'll be your waiter for the evening." He drawled out while glancing at the wall ahead of him, tapping his pen against his notepad. "Would you like an appetizer?"

Misaki opened her mouth to ask Takumi, only to hear his voice. "No thank you. I'll be having the chicken burger and she'll have the seafood salad. A bottle of white wine and two glasses as well." Takumi nodded at the waiter before lying his napkin over his lap, completely oblivious to the stare Misaki was giving him.

Once Kanou collected the menus and walked away, did she say something.

"You didn't have to order for me," she bit back the slight edge to her voice. Takumi clasped both hands together and leaned onto the tabletop.

"It's completely fine, a light dinner after work is best for you." He watched her open her mouth before closing it, completely caught off guard with his straight-forward answer.

"Yes, but I don't like seafood." Misaki muttered in an irritable sigh. Takumi fought the scowl that was beginning to form on his lips. She needed to appreciate the stuff he gave her, was a damn 'thank you' really that hard to say?

"Have you ever tried it?"

She shifted slightly in her chair, "well… no."

"So how do you know you'll hate it?" Misaki didn't answer, instead turned her attention towards the bar that was beginning to get more crowded with each passing minute. Takumi pressed on, "well?"

She shrugged and blink her hazel eyes at him. "I don't know, I just stick to my type of food."

"And what _is _your type?" Takumi leaned forward a bit and locked eyes with her own. Misaki had a feeling he wasn't just talking about the food at this point and by the way his attention was fully on her, she knew the conversation was about to get uncomfortable.

"Normal… I like simple things like everybody else." She tried to seem uninterested but felt her heart race when seeing him nod slowly, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Nobody likes 'simple things'," his smirk turned into a full-out grin, "it's all about the price and appearance. So Misaki," he tilted his head, "_what is _your type." This time, he didn't ask a question, instead it came out more as a demand.

Just as she opened her mouth, Kanou set a large platter with two plates of their food on the table. Seconds later he placed two wine glasses down, "Chardonnay okay?" He asked Takumi who only nodded, still staring at Misaki.

Said girl blinked multiple times in confusion, not understanding what he was saying. She was about to ask when Kanou walked away, "what's Chardonnay?" She asked Takumi instead.

Takumi smiled and gave out a deep laugh, a sweet sound that had Misaki breathe in quickly.

"Wine, sweetheart." He poured a small amount into her glass and placed it in front of her, "hopefully you'll enjoy this."

"I'm underage." She didn't budge when he indicated to drink it.

"Nobody will know, our little secret." He once more gestured towards the glass before taking a sip out of his own. She didn't even see him pour it, still out of sorts with the beverage sitting in front of her.

"No, thank you." Misaki saw his emerald eyes darken at her refusal. For a few moments he stared at her with his lips inches away from his cup's rim. He placed his glass down and cleared his throat.

"It was rather expensive wine," he watched her face flinch when talking about money. "I was hoping you would have a little, just to relax some more so you wouldn't feel so stressed." Takumi shrugged and sighed, "but I'll order you a glass of water." He raised his arm in hope of getting the attention of a passing waitress.

"It's fine," Misaki flexed a small smile and picked up her glass with hesitation. "Wouldn't want it to go to waste, right?" She saw a spark ignite in his eyes before a grin appeared.

"Perfect," Takumi raised his glass and clinked it against her own. It was all becoming too easy for him at this point, he knew Misaki would break down if he pulled the 'price' excuse out. Of course it wasn't expensive wine, in his case anyway. Hell, he could've bought a thousand of them before buying out this impoverish pub as well.

He watched her take a small sip before crinkling her nose. "Do you not drink usually?" He asked and watched her shake her head.

"I never have actually, I was always too busy to go out and party with my friends." She paused before taking another sip, this time allowing a little bit more to stream into her mouth.

He could find some use with that pretty little mouth…

Takumi coughed to cover up his smirk, _'a lightweight'. _Just what he was hoping for. All the easier.

One hour and three glasses of wine later, Misaki was beginning to regret her decision. Takumi looked completely at ease, going onto his fourth glass and continuing the conversation without a slur.

By now, Takumi heard her tell him about her father walking out on them when she was only five years old, her younger sister only just turning four. Her mother struggled with the hefty debt for years, up until she was in her grave, leaving Misaki at the age of eighteen with a debt of over four hundred thousand yen.

"That is why you work at that Maid Café, correct?" Misaki nodded at his question and took a large gulp of her wine, no longer feeling the burning sensation.

The pub was now half empty at this point, most of the businessmen traveling back home to their loved ones and warm beds. Takumi dragged his chair to the right of Misaki, watching her face for any sign of her feeling uncomfortable. When she didn't react, he inched closer and tilted his head.

"Your father's kind of an asshole," he smirked and took a quick glance at his watch.

10:40, he would have to pick up the pace a bit.

"Ya got that right, hun." She rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache developing.

"Did you ever try explaining to the bank about your money problem?" She nodded and pouted like a child. Takumi found it hard to glance anywhere but her lips. His eyes lowered involuntarily and he ran his tongue across his bottom lip as she started picking lint off of her shorts.

His eyes trailed down to her thighs and he fought the urge to run his fingers over her flawless skin.

'_What those legs will feel around my hips,' _Takumi cleared his this throat when she glanced back up at him, her eyes glazed over from the alcohol.

"Those bastards take no pity, they just want money in the end. A nineteen year old watching after her eighteen year old sister is none of their concern." Misaki laid her head on the table and shook her head slowly, "I even tried to sign some stupid contract to help ease my credit."

'_Bingo.' _Takumi inched closer to her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"A contract? What kind of contract?" He slowly and silently grabbed a nearby crumpled-up napkin and smoothed it out before digging through his suit pocket for a pen.

"I don't even know what the name was, in the end they still turned me away, said there was _no way _they could help me out of _this _debt. I didn't even have enough money for a lawyer." Misaki closed her eyes, relishing the cool table that was easing her throbbing headache. She was just _so _tired and wanted to go home…

"So, say someone were to pay off all your debts," Takumi began, watching her lift her head and stare at him with questioning eyes. "And this was the contract, per say, would you ever sign it?" He kept his voice even and strictly professional as Misaki bolted upright.

"In a heartbeat!" She answered earnestly. Suzuna could finally stop working on campus and instead focus on her studies, that was a dream in itself.

"No hesitation?" Takumi held the pen out and watch with silent fascination as she ripped it out of his hand.

"No. Hes-i-tation," Misaki murmured while signing her full name on the dingy napkin. Once done, she set aside the pen and glanced at the name atop of hers. "Why is your name on here?" She also noticed the date on the top right corner.

"Just wanted it to look more official," was all he said. Without sparing a glance in her direction, Takumi grabbed the napkin and folded it up neatly before tucking it in the breast pocket of his suit. "Perhaps I should get you home, you look tired." He wanted to leave this grimy place, his job was done and he wanted to go home and begin the second notion of his plan. Misaki's name was signed, she agreed to his contract, and the proof was stored nicely right next to his heart. How sweet.

"Yeah… sure," she nodded dumbly and picked up her bag, allowing Takumi to lead her out the back door and towards a black SUV after paying the hefty bill. He opened the back door for her and, with a slight overreacted curtsey, helped her climb in.

Takumi leaned between the front seat and spoke quietly to Cedric, whom was driving, before sitting next to Misaki and taking out his phone.

"Ugh, this damn thing…" Takumi heard Misaki mutter to herself. He looked over to see her fumbling with her seatbelt buckle, trying in vain to the connect the two.

With a slight smirk and shake of his head, Takumi leaned over and placed his hands over her own petite ones. "Perhaps you should go easy on the wine next time, hmm?" He spoke lowly into her ear, watching her eyes widen at the sudden close proximity. He clicked the belt together and rubbed her hand soothingly before backing away.

"There won't be a next time," she grumbled out as the two got settled, "I know now alcohol and I aren't meant for each other."

'_Got that right, you belong to me.' _Takumi nodded at her words and went back to checking his emails. "That's why I don't drink," he replied absentmindedly.

Misaki glanced over in surprise, "you don't?"

He flickered green eyes her way and pursed his lips, "I don't enjoy the taste of wine. Or any type of alcohol for that matter." He liked being in control of himself and others around him 24/7, no way in hell would he loose that privilege.

"But why did you make me-"

"I didn't make you do anything, I simply offered you some fine wine. Did you not see me drinking white grape juice?" He challenged her with a hard tone, putting his phone away to give her his full attention.

"Grape… juice?" Misaki stuttered and blinked multiple times. She didn't remember him ordering anything else, though she was too caught up with walking down memory lane and thinking about her family crisis. It suddenly explained why he was in great condition while she couldn't even think straight.

The car halted to a stop and Takumi slid out of the open door. Extending his hand, he waited for Misaki to unbuckle herself and grab her bag before taking her elbow.

"I enjoyed this night, Ayuzawa Misaki. Your company was wonderful." She responded with a smile and dug through her purse for her house keys. "Allow me," Takumi offered and took her set of keys to unlock her door.

"Thanks. Now I have to go sleep this migraine off. Goodnight, Takumi." He grabbed her forearm before she walked through the threshold of her doorway.

"Perhaps I could call you tomorrow?" He asked and saw her hesitate for a moment. He hid a grimace when realizing she was still uncomfortable with him. Drunk or not, Misaki was a very wise and cautious woman.

"…Sure," she held out her cell phone and read him her number. Takumi's fingers hovered over his screen, nodding when appropriate until she was finished. He needed to make it seem like he _didn't _have her number and with the satisfied look on her face, knew he pulled it off.

"Thank you and goodnight, Misaki." He purred out and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. He watched her suck in a breath before offering a sweet smile in return.

"Goodnight, Takumi." She stated once again before backing into her house. Takumi waited until he heard the reassuring _click _of the lock before walking back to the idle SUV.

"Cedric," he bit out, "take me home, now." He barely heard his bodyguard's reply, too busy taking out the folded-up napkin and staring intently at it. After a moment, he placed it back in its rightful place and leaned against the leather seat.

She didn't even question how he knew her address or why he kept the signed napkin. It turned out to be a well awaited night.

* * *

_Present Day_

Misaki glanced over as Takumi stretched with a yawn. He muttered tiredly under his breath and reached over to grab her around her waist, not once opening his eyes.

She stiffened when feeling his fingers grip her hip and pull her towards his chest, trying to control every muscle in her body from lashing out.

She could feel his hot breath fan across her throat as he breathed out deeply. Her stomach tightened involuntarily when feeling the tone muscles of his abs shift closer to her, his heavy arms making soothing gestures over every inch of her body in a slow, sluggish motion. Misaki may have hated him with her heart, but her body clearly thought differently.

"Tomorrow I have a banquet," he stated with a sleep-filled tone, "you are to accompany me as my date." He finished his sentence while nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

She felt all the air leave her body when hearing his words. One minute he was fucking her relentlessly and the next, inviting her to a formal gathering. The man was way too screwed up.

"You are to stay by my side at all times. There will be photographers there so I expect you to be on your best behavior." Still hiding his face in her neck, he slipped his arm under the bed sheets and cupped her breast. "You are to smile and not speak unless spoken to. If you tell anybody about our… agreement, there will be consequences." H ran his fingers down her stomach and up to her breast once more to clutch it in an almost soothing manner. "Do you understand, Misaki?"

"I understand, Takumi." She whispered out while staring at the spotless ceiling. He became silent for a moment before releasing her and turning to grab his laptop from the nearby end table. "Do you need me to leave," Misaki asked, knowing when he turned to his work, she was expected to excuse herself.

"No, I'm not finished with you just yet." He began typing out an email with silent concentration, grumbling under his breath every few minutes. Misaki inched away from him and rolled onto her side, not wanting to look at the very man that caused her so much pain.

She didn't understand his reason for allowing her to leave the house, to be surrounded by listening ears. Was he not afraid that she could tell their secret? That she would be in safe hands the moment she told people the nauseating things he did to her?

She had been in solitude for so long to the point of not knowing the exact date of the day. Was she really ready to be pushed out in the open, to meet so many different faces and names once again?

"Takumi, will you please tell me today's date?" She spoke softly into the fluffy pillow and waited as the silence stretched on.

Just when Misaki thought he was ignoring her completely, did he answer. "Why would you need to know that?" His voice became thick as he glanced over to see her back facing him.

She opened her mouth to respond, her eyes glued to the beautiful scenery displayed through the window across from her. "I would like you to face me when speaking, Misaki." He resumed typing, "then I will hold a proper conversation with you."

She rolled her eyes, glad that Takumi couldn't see her disrespectful action, before turning over and glancing up at him propped against a pillow. Takumi ushered her over with a wave of his hand and Misaki quickly complied, sitting up and leaning closer to him until their arms barely touched.

He grabbed her chin and tilted her head back before softly pecking her on the lips. Misaki felt her heart race as he opened his bright green eyes to stare directly into her own. After a moment, he leaned in again and once more placed a gentle kiss, this time lingering there for a second.

"I trust you will rise up to my expectations tomorrow?" He watched her nod with earnest eyes before releasing his hold on her. "Today is the 17th of June." Takumi watched her face form into one of disbelief.

"B-But…" she was at a loss of words, never expecting it to be so long that she was kept here. She swallowed heavily and fixed a small smile, "thank you for telling me, Takumi."

Pleased with her polite manners, Takumi saved his unfinished email and placed his laptop on the ground. "You are learning my rules quickly, Misaki." He rolled on top of her and traced her bottom lip with his index finger. "This time I will go easy on you," he murmured into her ear and began trailing soft kisses down her neck, loving the shiver that wracked her body.

He could not wait to place her on display for the world to see, tomorrow.

* * *

**So you guys, do you like Takumi _NOW?! _Because I most certainty am not. Leave a review on your thoughts about the story so far, your comments help give me an idea. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted this to be a long chapter, but I feel like it's more like a filler if anything. I apologize in advance if it doesn't catch your attention. I also apologize for updating so late with this story (as a lot of reviewers remind me). I explained on my profile the reason why so the next chapter may be out much later than what I was hoping for…**

**I apologize in advance for misspelling. **

**~Hope you enjoy!~**

* * *

_June 15__th__, 2013_

"Your boyfriend must be lucky to have a beautiful girl like you." The teenage frat-boy slurred out from across the table as he slapped on a lopsided smile. Suzuna blinked slowly while analyzing the very same man she had been talking to for the past five minutes.

"That was a pitiful pickup-line; I hope your girlfriend didn't fall for that." She drawled out before resuming her plate of grilled buffalo chicken salad. She didn't look up when the man sputtered while trying to save face, instead looked around the room and observed the café/bar she stopped by momentarily to have a peaceful lunch.

No such luck. Who even _gets _shitfaced before one in the afternoon anyways?

Still ignoring the man that was now trying to catch her attention, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Sliding the right amount of yen onto the table for the bill while half-heartedly listening to Phil, or was is Bill, whom was still spilling out excuses for his disgusting behavior, Suzuna silently excused herself and walked outside to face the chilly midday air.

"Hinata," she skipped greetings, wanting to get right to the point. Ever since confessing her feelings towards the boy three years ago, and being rejected with a shitty explanation, Suzuna felt she had no need to hold a proper conversation with him.

"Hey Suzuna, how are you? I hope college is going good for you, is it? Nobody's annoying you right, because I know you like being left alone to work on your studies and if somebody does start annoying you, I'm always here to-"

"Is there something you need to talk about, Hinata?" Suzuna cut off his onslaught of questions, wanting to end the call as soon as possible. She strolled over to a nearby park that was just off campus and sat down on the only free wooden bench available.

She heard it go quiet over the line for a few moments before he finally spoke up. "Well actually, yes. Have you heard from Misaki at all over the past few days?" The youngest Ayuzawa sister fought the urge to roll her eyes, knowing Hinata and his overly obsessed crush on Misaki. She knew it was a harmless obsession but in the end, it still hurt deeply knowing he held feeling for her older sister instead of her.

"No, Misaki knows how important my studies are and leaves me alone." _Unlike some people,_ she grumbled out in her head. "I'm usually the one that calls her a few days before I come home." She paused for a split second, feeling her stomach become uneasy with the sudden phone call. "Why do you ask? Is something wrong with Misaki?"

Once more, Suzuna had to wait idly for Hinata's answer. She stretched her legs out before standing up and walking to a nearby booth that was selling hot beverages. "Hinata?" Suzuna questioned when he became silent for too long.

"Well, it's just that…" He began with an unsteady voice.

"Yes…?" The young brunette ushered out while retrieving her cup of hot chocolate, nodding to the cahier in silent thanks.

"I can't seem to connect to her house phone, and her cellphone doesn't go through anymore. It's like she disconnected it or something…" He rambled off with a concerned voice. Suzuna began to give the man the correct amount of yen for her drink while narrowing her eyes, an emotion she was not particularly used to.

"Misaki is probably focusing on her work right now, Hinata. She does not like being disturbed and you should respect her space." She was about to tap on the 'end' button to cut off whatever he had to say when his voice spoke out in a rush.

"I do respect her privacy! It's just she… well…"

"What, Hinata? What is it?!" She felt her remaining thread of patience snap as her childhood friend stuttered quietly for the right set of words.

"I've tried calling her for a few days now…" Hinata's voice cracked near the end of his sentence and Suzuna felt the unease in her stomach begin to increase with each word he sputtered. Before she had gone off to college, Suzuna had Hinata promise her that he would watch over her older sister, knowing full well that Misaki would go overboard and work too hard to the point of collapsing, a horrid experience Suzuna once had to witness. Since the passing of their mother, Misaki had taken care of the bills, grocery shopping, and the role of both parents, something she was far too young to have to take on alone.

"Two days of no communication is not going to kill you, Hinata." She drawled out.

"It hasn't been two days, Suzuna," his words came out in a slow and steady manner. "I last spoke to her the night she was out at The Black Horse with that Usui guy."

"Yup and when was that?" She backed away from the stand and resumed her walk back to the parks bench.

"June 1st," Suzuna halted in her tracks as her eyes widened with surprise and shock, "about two weeks ago."

Her cup of hot chocolate slipped from her hands, splashing against the concrete as she stared forward with her mouth agape. Ignoring the boiling hot pain that connected with her feet, Suzuna placed a shaky hand against her mouth when thinking about what had happened to her only sole family member.

* * *

_Present Day_

Misaki self-consciously tugged on her dress while looking into the full length mirror, trying to pull down the slit of her dress to conserve a small amount of modesty.

"I-I don't know if I like how high the split goes…" she mumbled to herself while wringing her fingers together in fear. She didn't like being the center of attention, especially when she was wearing something so revealing, and the mere thought of going out where cameras would be present made her slightly nauseous.

Her strapless red dress was enough of a problem, the designer just _had_ to leave her back exposed as well as her left thigh, thanks to the parting of the shimmering material. She smoothed over the tight corset, slightly mortified with the way it pushed up her breast to an almost unprofessional point. Though she couldn't complain, Misaki flexed her feet slightly to ward off the numbing sensation that was growing from wearing the red velvet heels, despite the fact that she hadn't even left the room yet.

A pair of arms wrapped around her petite waist from behind and Misaki felt lips press against her neck. "I think you look beautiful," Takumi's rough voice vibrated against her skin as he glanced at her through the mirror. "So you will wear it tonight, Misaki. I do not want to hear another complaint about it or you will be punished severely, understood?" He purred into her ear, a hint of amusement laced into his voice.

Clad in a slim-fit Armani Suit, Takumi wore the expensive material like it was made for him, which was true though Misaki knew it wouldn't look better on any other male. Misaki couldn't help but rake over his body in an approving nod. Though she had seen him in much, _much _less before, she couldn't help but think he took up a more sexual appearance when adorned in a well-fitted attire.

She nodded quickly and breathed in before smiling sincerely. "I'm sorry, Takumi. Thank you for buying me this dress as well as the shoes, it was very kind of you." She watched a smirk form on his handsome face before he spun her around, placing his hands on her bare shoulders.

"Pleasing you is what I aim for," he murmured out lowly and raised his hand to brush his thumb against her bottom lip, "to see that alluring smile pleases _me _in return."

Misaki felt her cheeks redden at his compliment and she averted her eyes to the floor. She couldn't keep up with his change of moods, how he could threaten her very life one second and cuddle the next. She needed to keep her mind alert and clear around him if she ever wanted to get her freedom and rights back.

Takumi stepped away from the distracted girl and walked towards a mahogany dresser that held a small jewelry box. He picked it up and briefly glanced inside it before returning to Misaki, who was now staring at him in confusion.

"You only deserve the best, Misaki." He voice came out low as he placed the box on the nearby end table and took out an object that was neatly folded up in a silken cloth. He smirked when hearing her gasp, already knowing just what he had for her.

"T-Takumi-" She stuttered as he unfolded the scarp of material to reveal a glittering necklace. He carefully unclasped the thread of the necklace and held it out before her eyes.

"Turn around," he stated and watched her quickly spin towards the mirror once more. Takumi stepped up close to her back and brought the chain around her delicate neck, watching as her mouth formed a small 'o'. He clasped the sides together and stepped away, looking over her small frame to take in her endearing appearance.

"It's lovely… I just. I don't…" Misaki trailed off when seeing the diamond-encrusted chain twinkle charmingly as she breathed in and out. The elegant shape dripped just between her cleavage and an elaborate design of a tear drop formed at the very center.

"Sapphire, your birth stone." Takumi spoke hotly into her ear before digging through the jewelry box a second time.

Misaki bit her lip in silent consideration, trying to hide any emotion from coming through. She was slightly put off with his knowledge of her birthday since she had never shared that information with him. Still, she flickered her eyes towards his boyish smile that took up his face, a rare sight she had never seen. For now, Misaki promised herself, she would not think about his power over her. Instead for tonight she would try to please him, to witness a smile much like the one he wore now, and hope he would be proud of her. Of course, she would still fight him tooth and nail until he allowed her to leave; she just needed to bid her timing well, gain his trust before making the next move.

"Y-You have something else?" Her breath hitched in her throat when seeing him carry over a watch that matched with the necklace. "Takumi, you didn't have to."

Ignoring her statement, the green-eyed business tycoon grabbed her left wrist with much care and clasped it on. "Cartier La Dona," he hummed out before kissing her knuckles, "fits you perfectly."

Misaki couldn't help but feel butterflies overtake her stomach, appreciating the attention Takumi was showering over her. She didn't know what was going on with him at the moment, but silently wished he would continue acting this way for the rest of her duration.

In a sudden playful mood, Misaki did a small spin and giggled when seeing Takumi clap lightly for her, a full-blown grin taking over his normally hard expression. She watched him bow over-dramatically before sliding bright emerald eyes up to her own.

"My lady," he extended an arm out and watched as she placed her small hand in his much larger one.

"Sir," she replied and watched as amusement overtook his face. Takumi pulled her closer until they were pressed chest to chest. Misaki, not feeling nervous for the first time since the day she was brought to his house, felt her heartbeat increase by the close proximity. Without a second thought, the brunette reached up on her heels and placed a light kiss on his cheek, feeling a blush run rampant across her cheeks when seeing a look of utter surprise take over Takumi's face, a sight she had never seen before.

He blinked down at her for a few silent moments before reaching out to tuck a stray curl of hair behind her ear, his half-lidded eyes now filled with an unreadable emotion.

"Your actions are going to make us late, Ms. Ayuzawa." He spoke quietly while keeping his gaze entirely on her. Feeling slightly bashful at her sudden boldness, Misaki glanced at their feet with a small smile. She knew he was always on schedule and despised the thought of keeping people waiting, may it be at the office or a food banquet.

Takumi slowly leaned over until he was inches from her ear before continuing on, "but it seems I do not care at the moment. But, Misaki, you do understand that I am never late." She glanced up with wide eyes when seeing his face relaxed, the complete opposite of what her thoughts led her to believe.

"Yes." It came out in a mere whisper as he tilted his head in consideration. She refrained herself from moving, instead watching as he wrapped an arm around her waist, the other raising her chin to meet his direct gaze.

"You confuse me," he muttered to himself.

"I-I'm sorry-" Misaki began, thinking of the punishment she would have to endure. She didn't mean to keep Takumi late, she just got caught up in the moment and was enjoying herself. She swallowed the lump in her throat at the mere thought of Takumi changing his mind and locking her up in the guest room while he attended the party alone, her stomach clenching with the horrid realization of being without another companion would feel like once more.

Takumi, noticing the swift change of her mood, ran a hand through his spikey honey-blonde hair and cocked his head. "Who said it was a bad thing, Misaki?" He watched her head snap up in surprise before allowing a small smile to quirk up at the corners of her mouth.

* * *

"Sir, we've arrived," Cedric's voice cut into Misaki's wandering mind as the limo pulled up to an extravagant hotel. The nineteen-year old looked out of the tinted window to see cameras flashing at every angel despite the fact that Takumi wasn't even out of the car yet.

"Misaki," said girl looked over to see Takumi smoothing the tie of his suit against his chest, his eyes meeting hers in a 'no-nonsense' expression. "What did we go over earlier?" Knowing the relaxed Takumi from earlier was long gone; Misaki felt her insides wilt in despair when seeing his business façade once more come into play.

She swallowed the lump in her throat before beginning. "Do not leave your side, do not speak unless spoken to, keep a smile on my face, and do not give out any personal information about myself or our agreement to the reporters." Misaki looked over to see him nod slowly, their eyes locked on one another.

Cedric stepped out of the limo before walking around to Misaki's side. Not paying him any mind, Takumi grabbed her chin and brought her face-to-face with himself. "Cedric will assist you out first and I will be right behind you." Just as Cedric's shadow overtook the car's window, Takumi's eyes hardened marginally, "I will not allow public failure, Misaki."

She was barely able to nod her head before the limo door shot open and Cedric's hand came into view.

Misaki never understood how celebrities could function with hundreds- perhaps thousands- of flashing light flickering in their eyes while questions were thrown out in every direction. She wanted to slide back into the limo and demand to be taken home, if she even had one at this point, but held herself up until she felt the reassuring touch of Takumi's arm slid around her waist.

Flashing a megawatt smile, Takumi lifted his free arm in a half wave which resulted in womanly shrieks and a flood of camera flashes. Misaki glanced up at him with a picture-perfect smile just as he looked down, the two making eye contact for a few silent moments. Despite his calm exterior, she could see his eyes challenging her, a silent warning to not let him down, to fail in front of a shitload of witnesses.

She heard a murmuring of 'awws' as the onlookers looked at the billionaire with his loved one. _'If only they knew,'_ Misaki grumbled out in her mind, the feeling of turning on her heel and fleeing increasing with each passing second.

They were clueless to the real Takumi, too caught up in his innocent appearance to think.

Takumi tugged her lightly towards the large double doors, still keeping his eyes trained on her for any sign of deficiency. He ignored the questions of who the mystery woman was, where they met, and what designer dress she was wearing, only tightening his hold on her as they passed the grand entrance.

"You're doing well," Takumi whispered her ear, brushing his hand across her cheek in a soothing gesture. He saw a few businessmen whom were walking towards them stop in their tracks when seeing him occupied with Misaki, letting him share an 'intimate moment' with her for a few precious seconds. He wanted her to play her part tonight without any mistakes, and damn if he would let a few men in suits ruin his little pep talk.

"Thank you, Takumi." She spoke lowly with a smile still in place. He leaned in closer and brushed the tip of his nose against her temple, his warm breath fanning across her cheek and causing Misaki to shiver slightly.

"You fail me tonight; Misaki," his voice turned cold as his hold on her waist became bone-crushing, "and I will beat you senseless." He backed away from the shell-shocked brunette and began walking towards a small crowd at the center of the extravagant room, dragging her with him.

For the next hour, Misaki smiled, laughed, and blushed whenever the appropriate chance came up. She noticed Takumi start to relax and an easy, genuine smile start to light up his face. She wanted to hate him at the moment, especially with the gut-wrenching threat he said earlier, but felt a small jolt in her heart when realizing he was happy because of her.

"You must mean _a lot _to Takumi if you got him to stay here for more than a half hour," Chiyo whispered into her ear with a giddy smile. Misaki was introduced to Sato Chiyo, a twenty-one year old model who was dating Igarashi Tora, a man she had yet to meet. She had beautiful dark eyes, long silky hair, and pink plush lips that suited her calm and sweet appearance. Although Misaki had met her only minutes before, she was finding herself more comfortable talking to the sweet girl.

"He doesn't normally stay at these things?" Misaki whispered back when seeing Takumi in a deep conversation with a rather ancient-looking man. She watched Chiyo nod her head eagerly before taking a sip of her wine.

"Never, he always leaves like, twenty minutes after he arrives." She brushed a few strands of hair out of her face before continuing, "he normally just talks about boring business sales with certain people before taking off. I always took him as a stiff."

"A stiff," Misaki heard a deep voice from behind just as an arm wrapped around her waist, "and who is a stiff, Chiyo?" She looked over to see Takumi smiling as he glanced at the laughing woman.

"Why you, of course!" Chiyo took another sip from her glass while wagging her finger in his face, "all you do is work, eat, sleep and work again. It's like you're a robot or something." Takumi allowed a grin to take over his face, clearly amused with Chiyo's personality.

Misaki glanced away, her eyebrow furrowed in annoyance. She envied Chiyo at that moment for having the freedom to say whatever she wanted to Takumi and not have to worry about being beaten with every inch of her life, something she lost the moment she met the infuriating man. She hated Takumi's smile the most though, because she knew he would never let her words slide by as a harmless joke.

Chiyo placed her glass down before he could utter a word and extend her arm towards Misaki, "now I must use the powder room. Misaki, dear, will you accompany me there?"

The brunette looked up at a silent Takumi, a smile now gone from his lips. He cleared his throat before slowly ushering Misaki into the waiting arms of Chiyo.

"Don't keep me waiting," he kept his tone light, though Misaki could see his eyes fixated on her. She nodded quickly and allowed Chiyo to drag her across the ballroom, smiling and waving to people who called out her name.

"Takumi's so controlling," she began once the two were in the restroom. Misaki kept quiet, watching the supermodel apply lipstick and eyeliner before blinking her big brown eyes. "So how long have you two been together?" She took out her mascara and began fixing her eyelashes.

Misaki leaned against the sink and began twisting her watch. "Not long, about two weeks or so…" _Does he tricking me into a contract and holding me prisoner at his estate count as dating? _

"The paparazzi are sure having a field day, let me tell you that!" Chiyo smiled wide and looked over to a confused Misaki, "they have _never _seen Takumi out with a woman until now. This will make headlines on all the newspapers tomorrow! I can see it now," she widened her arms out in front of her with twinkling eyes. "_The _Takumi Usui: number one bachelor, philanthropist, and business extraordinaire is now off the market. Heart's will be breaking all across the world once the pictures are leaked."

Misaki felt her mind go blank after hearing Chiyo's words. She never paid any mind to the latest celebrity gossip, spending her remaining amount of money on newspapers or magazines was a waste in her opinion. So learning about Takumi's relationships, or _lack _of one in this situation, was a huge shocker.

'_How is there no picture of Takumi with another girl? Is he like, gay or something…?' _She quickly dismissed that idea when thinking back to all the disturbing things he had done to her. Misaki blinked multiple times when realizing Chiyo was speaking to her once more.

"Well he seems happier so whatever you're doing, keep it up." She smacked her lips together before fluffing her hair. Finally, Chiyo turned around and held out her arms, "good? Bad? Eh?" Misaki smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Perfect," her smile dropped when Chiyo turned around, letting her guide her towards the gallery once more.

She began chatting about the latest celebrity gossip, not noticing Misaki face fall as they neared Takumi.

"So you _have _to meet my friend, Ayame," Chiyo prattled on, "her attitude is so _you_. We should definitely set up a lunch date! Like a.s.a.p." She snapped her fingers.

"Are you scaring away my date, Chiyo?" Takumi appeared next to Misaki, his eyes scanning the two girls for any signs that would put him on edge. When seeing Misaki fix him an honest smile, he relaxed and placed his hand on her lower back.

"Of course not! She needs female company and you're looking at it." Chiyo placed both hands on her hips and opened her mouth, only to stop when hearing her name being called out. "I'll be right back," she grinned at them and started walking towards a cluster of girls who were waving her over.

"What did you say." Takumi wasted no time in cornering the hazel-eyed girl, gripping her upper arms with a steely grasp.

"N-Nothing Takumi, I promise I said absolutely nothing to her!" She started quivering when seeing his eyes narrow in distrust. She thought she was doing fine tonight, that Takumi was proud of her amazing act. If he didn't believe her, was he really going to go through with his threat?"

"Misaki, if you are lying to me-"

"Trouble in paradise, Takumi?" An amused voice broke out between the two. Misaki glanced over to see a tall man crossing his arms, a smirk playing at his lips. He had bleached-blonde hair and, oddly enough, yellowish eyes that held a dangerous glint in them.

He slid his eyes towards the brunette and offered a lazy grin, "and who is this lovely lady?" The man didn't waste any time sauntering over towards the couple and grabbed a hold of Misaki's hand, not once taking his eyes off of her as he leant over and kissed her knuckles. Misaki felt Takumi stiffen next to her when seeing the exchange before placing an arm around her shoulders and pushing her towards him and out of the man's reach.

"Igarashi, you're late." He all but growled out, his eyes dark when seeing Tora's gaze still on Misaki. "You keep me waiting for an hour and have the audacity to show up and kiss my date." He bit out, feeling his agitation rise.

Misaki saw Takumi's jaw muscles become stiff, a sure sign that he wasn't pleased with what was happening. She glanced back at the grinning man in wonderment, 'so _this is Igarashi Tora.'_

"It was a proper greeting, Takumi," Tora's smile widened as he locked eyes with Misaki once more, "completely innocent."

"Innocent or not, don't touch her." The businessman spoke with a taut tone. It was quiet for a moment as the two stared each other down, Misaki keeping her eyes on her shoes and feeling her stomach become unsettled.

"Tora, you made it!" Chiyo ran over in her five-inch heels and all but threw herself at the smirking man. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist, his eyes moving from a shaking Takumi and towards his beautiful unnamed hazel-eyed date.

"Chiyo, would get me a glass of champagne?" He smoothed her hair and shot a charming smile, watching her nod quickly and glance at the brunette girl.

"Misaki, come with me. You can get Takumi one too." She missed the gleam that overtook Tora's eyes as he challenged Takumi with a victorious smile.

"Misaki, eh? A very lovely name for an equally lovely woman." He watched as Takumi allowed her to fetch him a drink, his body language stiff and agitated. Once the girls were out of sight, did he take action.

"What the fuck are you doing, Tora." He growled out with fire in his eyes, "take your damn eyes off of her, do you understand me." Had anyone else been in Tora's place, they would have backed off immediately, not wanting to anger the already fuming man. Instead Tora only broke out into an easy grin while clacking his tongue in an obedient manner.

"Just making friends, Takumi. Unlike you, I like being social with others," his golden eyes wandered towards the open bar where both Chiyo and Misaki waited patiently. "Perhaps if you became a bit nicer, Misaki would not tremble in fear when near you."

Feeling a small amount of his patience diminish with each word that shot out of Tora's mouth, Takumi sucked in a long breath before clenching his hands into fists.

"You do not look at her, speak to her," he took a threatening step forward before continuing, "or even _think _about her, Tora. Or I will ruin your fucker of a business." Takumi growled out the last few words with narrowed eyes as he leaned forward, the two men now only inches apart.

With a smirk still intact, Tora only raised an eyebrow before letting out a breathy laugh.

"It seems I've got my answer after all." He stated before stepping back just as both Misaki and Chiyo appeared, a glass of champagne in each girls' hands. It was silent for a few moments as Takumi looked at the businessman across from him with confused eyes, not completely understanding the meaning of his words.

"Everything ok?" Chiyo spoke out. Her words seemed to snap the tension as Takumi blinked cold eyes towards his brunette, extending his arm out in a 'come here' gesture.

The Igarashi heir watched with mild entertainment as Misaki quickly complied, almost molding herself against Takumi's side while keeping her eyes on the floor. He shot her a charming smile the moment their eyes connected, only resulting in her all but burying her face in Takumi's suit.

'_Interesting…' _Tora thought while placing his thumb and forefinger to his chin.

Chiyo, completely oblivious to what was happening, handed Tora his drink with a bright smile. She opened her mouth to once more start a conversation with Misaki, only to be cut off.

"We will be taking our leave now," Takumi spoke out while placing his untouched glass of champagne on a nearby waiter's tray. He nodded towards a disappointed Chiyo before glancing at Tora.

"Be at my office by seven tomorrow, no later." Was all he said before staring Misaki towards the ballroom's set of double doors. He ignored the people around him who were asking where he was going.

'_Where the fuck do you think I'm going, the motherfucking moon?' _he kept a calm façade as he tightened his grasp around Misaki's waist.

"Mr. Usui, are you parting with us already?" Mr. Tanaka, a financier from one of Takumi's major business branches, spoke up. Takumi fought the urge to snarl when the old bat placed a hand on his shoulder. He despised the touch from others, an important fact he had to remind people over and over again.

Misaki's touch though, was a completely different story…

Takumi nodded briefly while taking a step back, effetely cutting off contact with his business associate. Mr. Tanka kept a friendly face as he glanced over to see Takumi's date. He offered her a brief yet sincere smile before clearing his throat.

"Mr. Usui, if you may," he ushered his arm out to his left where a small crowd of older men were staring at them expectedly. "A few of your clients would like a moment of your time, if that's not too much to ask."

Grinding his teeth together, Takumi blinked slowly. "Make it quick, Kinji. I would like to have Misaki home before nine." Said girl quickly glanced at her wristwatch to see it read eight.

'_Who does he think he is, my father?' _Misaki frowned while being directed towards the group, feeling a headache begin to form. She wasn't used to the rowdy atmosphere since 'staying' at Takumi's house. Since the sudden onslaught of noise as well as attention was solely directed on her, Misaki felt herself slowly clamping onto Takumi's arm with a feeling of uneasiness.

She didn't want to depend on the very cruel man that destroyed her life but, at that moment, he was the only familiar face that Misaki felt safe near.

* * *

It was almost nine-thirty by the time Cedric opened the limo door to allow Misaki to slide in, Takumi only seconds later.

She could tell by his stiff posture and deep breathing that Takumi was pissed off with the sudden distraction. Silently buckling herself in, the brunette glanced at her companion from the corner of her eyes to see him holding his newly-replaced phone up to his ear, a determined expression on his face.

Without so much as a greeting, Takumi started speaking. "I want Mr. Tanka's personal items cleared from his desk within the hour."

Misaki snapped her head in his direction with shock. She could see his dark emerald eyes slowly meet hers as his secretary on the other line accepted his request without question.

"W-Why?!" Misaki whispered out with wide eyes, not able to hold back anymore. She didn't understand his sudden wicked action to destroy a man's life. Only minutes ago, Takumi and Mr. Tanka were in a casual conversation discussing the financial increase of one of his most successful electronic companies. What had changed in the past five minutes to have Takumi hate him so much?

Not bothering with a proper goodbye, Takumi hung up and dropped his phone on the seat carelessly. "Come here," he motioned to her with a small wave of his hand, watching as Misaki hesitated for a mere second before unbuckling herself and sliding over towards him.

She became silent as Takumi hoisted her effortlessly onto his lap, a hand reaching up to pull out her hair tie and allowing her locks to let loose. Seconds later, he began to softly massage the back of her head with gentle fingers.

"Takumi, why did you-" He cut her off with a heated kiss that had her head reeling. Not one to back down though, she boldly made the move to place a hand on his chest and slowly push him away until they were inches apart.

For a second his eyes narrowed in disbelief when realizing Misaki had rejected him, something he was not normally used to. Drumming his fingers impatiently on Misaki's knee, he watched her glance out the tinted window in fascination for a few silent moments.

"I was planning on punishing you tonight, Misaki." Takumi's silky voice broke out, startling the hazel-eyed girl from her musings. She felt her heartbeat pick up at his words as she glanced at his expressionless face.

"But I did good, right? I followed all of your rules!" She shrieked and attempted to move away from him. Knowing her actions by now, Takumi swiftly grabbed hold of her outer thigh while slipping his other arm around her neck to pull her closer.

"I very much wanted to make you beg for my forgiveness," his voice became soft as he whispered into her ear. "I wanted to mark your pretty little skin, Misa." He continued on despite her pleadings to stop. "Then, when I was done disciplining you, I'd fuck you until you damn well couldn't feel your legs." He moved back an inch and offered her a small, twisted smile, "just because I can."

She shook her head frantically before Takumi slowly pushed her head into the crook of his neck. He felt her breathing become heavy as she tried in vain to hold her tears back.

"It's okay," Takumi murmured while slowly running his hand through her silky hair. She remained silent and clutched his forearms, feeling her nails sink into his suit fabric.

"I don't want to get hurt," she hiccupped into his neck as he patted her back soothingly. "I did well, Takumi, I tried my best to make you proud of me!" She prattled on and felt him nod his head in consideration.

"You think you did well when out in public with others?" He pulled her away and wiped a stray tear that trailed down her cheek. With red-rimmed eyes, Misaki nodded quickly.

Not forgetting his rule about verbal confirmation, she quickly spoke up, "I-I did because the whole night you had a smile on your face." He blinked at her in surprise, "and whenever you stared at me, you'd get this look on your face."

Takumi slumped his head against the car's head seat as he gazed at the girl perched on his lap. He was trying to form coherent thoughts yet failed, a rare moment that he'd never dealt with.

He cleared his throat before speaking, "and what kind of look did I get?" Perhaps she misinterpreted his facial expressions because he sure as hell would never wear his heart on his sleeve.

Misaki looked away for a moment in thought before turning back to him, "relaxed. It made me… happy." Again, Takumi blinked several times to clear his frazzled mind.

Never had somebody spoken so openly to him before, especially something so positive. Takumi was normally used to the praise of success for a business merger or his appearance on the cover of magazines, but never commented on being _nice _or _happy._

If he could even be considered that…

Perhaps he was going too easy on Misaki since the past few days he only punished her by making her spread her legs. '_She also tried to escape had I not been there…' _Takumi mused to himself.

His lips thinned out before he ran his forefinger down her cheek, watching her instantly relax at his touch. It was almost endearing seeing Misaki sigh in content the moment he touched her, how she could trust him with just a mere touch.

Almost.

Without warning he struck her cheek, watching the nineteen-year old cry out in surprise and pain. Misaki wobbled on his lap for a second before losing her balance altogether and falling onto the floor.

'_Shit,'_ Takumi cursed in his head when seeing her rub her abused cheek soothingly, her eyes once more moist with unshed tears.

He didn't understand the point of his action, too lost in thought to think about what he had done. Now, sitting there and seeing Misaki whimper out, Takumi felt something stir in his chest.

Guilt.

'_What the hell…' _he closed his eyes and massaged them with his fingers, feeling the guilt increase with each sniffle that came from Misaki's lips.

"Stop," he muttered out slowly. When hearing her continue on, the emerald-eyed boy flickered his gaze towards the window. "I said stop."

"I h-hate you," she sobbed out while cupping her face in her hands.

Takumi slowly closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, "I know."

* * *

It was two days after the public outing that Takumi spoke to Misaki. At first, he tried to distance himself from her, knowing just how she felt about him. Though it was hard to do, Takumi managed to keep himself busy for a solid twenty-four hours by working at his company office, eating and sleeping there in order to evade a certain brunette. He even went as far as cancelling his appointment with Tora, not in the mood to hear the bastard's voice drawl on about shitty propositions.

It wasn't until he saw the morning newspapers and magazines display pictures of the couple all over the city that Takumi returned home. He was pissed at himself for hiding from a mere girl; a damn slave that had no rights or say in anything.

Takumi was quite surprised he did not receive a call from his servants, explaining how Misaki had up and left in the middle of the night since he wasn't anywhere near his home. Perhaps she was beginning to realize how serious he was when speaking about the contract. Or perhaps she wasn't in the mood to get punished.

What a letdown…

He didn't see her for a full day after arriving, knowing she was probably holed up in the guest room so she didn't have to run into him. Sure, Takumi could have gone and seen her since he practically owned her. But after much consideration, another first in Takumi's mind, he decided to lay low for the time being.

Which only lasted less than twelve hours…

'_Two days of not screwing Misaki, much less talking to her.' _Takumi crossed his arms behind his head and stared at his bedroom ceiling. Briefly glancing at the digital clock on his nightstand and noticing it was well after midnight, the young businessman took a deep breath before pulling himself out of bed.

"Fuck this shit," he muttered tiredly and began striding down the luxurious hallway. Nearing his destination, Takumi developed a frown when hearing choked sobs from Misaki's room.

"Why me," she whispered out, "why me? I need to take care of my sister, I need to go to M-Maid Latte, and I need to see my friends…" Her voice quivered involuntarily throughout her speech. "W-What did I do? What did I _do_?! I don't understand…" Her voice quivered out with each syllable as the young girl quietly talked to herself.

Misaki stilled when hearing the doorknob turn, already knowing who it would be by looking at the time. She looked away when seeing Takumi's frame outline the doorway seconds before he started walking towards her, both hands buried in the pockets of his sweatpants. She clutched her bed sheets to the point of pain when hearing the heavy bedroom door swing shut behind him.

Without a word, he climbed onto her bed, crawling on his hands and knees until he was straddling Misaki, her head just between his arms. Still staring out the window, Misaki flinched when he placed his lips on the base of her neck, running slow kisses down to her collarbone.

She didn't respond like he hoped, instead furrowing her eyebrows and closing her eyes. He bit back the urge to punish her for ignoring him, only resting onto his elbows to touch noses with her. Being careful to not add too much weight to her stomach, Takumi breathed out her name.

"What do you want?" She muttered out angrily, opening her eyes to stare out the window once more. She was disgusted with Takumi for his unforgivable actions days before, then disappearing altogether. Being left alone with her thoughts had Misaki realize just how disgusting of a man Takumi was, a perverted sick monster that needed control.

"Look at me."

"No." She bit back and narrowed her eyes.

Takumi sneered and made a fist with both of his hands, "I said look at me."

"I said _no._"

"Do you want to get punished?" He growled out between his teeth. He felt her momentarily stiffen underneath him before relaxing altogether.

"I don't care; do whatever the hell you want with me." Finally did she turn and make direct eye contact with the aggravated man, "but know that I will _always _hate you."

The feeling of guilt returned, making Takumi clench his jaw muscles painfully. He hoisted himself off of her and rolled to the right, his face now staring out of the extravagant window. He heard her breathe out in relief and unconsciously gripped his pillow, knowing she only did that because he was no longer touching her.

"Will you always hate your father?" Takumi spoke while keeping his eyes fixated on the bright moon that shined back. Surprised by his question, Misaki felt her eyes harden when thinking about the very man that ruined her life.

Well, the very _first _man that ruined her life…

"I will never forgive my father. I don't care if he gets on his hands and knees and begs for forgiveness, I will hate him for as long as I live." She meant each word that poured out of her mouth, all the pent up anger directed towards that one man was starting to show its ugly head.

Takumi opened his mouth to reply but before doing so, was interrupted.

"When can I leave?" Misaki's voice took on a hint of worry, no evidence of confidence from only seconds before located.

"I will terminate the contract when I deem necessary and you may leave if you would still like to." Takumi answered with a neutral voice. Whenever the subject of her leaving was brought up, he felt his temper was being put to a test.

Misaki grimaced and leaned onto her elbows, "what do you mean 'if I would _still _like to _leave_'?!" She bit out with disgust. If this man thought she would _ever _stay once that fucking contract was over, he was damn well out of his mind.

Takumi didn't answer. Instead, he got out of the bed wordlessly and began strolling towards the door. He halted when placing his hand on the doorknob, feeling her eyes bore into his bare back.

"Ms. Ayuzawa, I expect you in my office at eight in the morning tomorrow. No later," he bit out before exiting the room, feeling his fist clutch in anger when remembering her words.

"Let her hold on to the possibility of her leaving," he muttered and began making his way towards his home gym, "she could use some hope."

* * *

"Our private investigator had conjured up a small amount of information about Ayuzawa Misaki, sir. It seems Usui Takumi is hell-bent on keeping her data a secret." The smiling man plopped the stack of papers onto the glass table before bowing.

Tora nodded absentmindedly while flipping through the manila folder, his eyes narrowed in concentration. "You did well, Maki. You are excused," said man bowed once more before exiting the office.

"Nineteen-years old, younger sister, works at a maid-café." Tora scanned the numerous paragraphs about her achievements while attending Seika High School, a trashy education system in his opinion. "Became legal guardian of Ayuzawa Suzuna, age eighteen, in early 2012 when birth mother, Ayuzawa Minako passed away…"

Tora halted and reread the sentence, "Ayuzawa Minako… Minako…" He repeated to himself as his eyes widened in disbelief. He pushed away from his desk and all but sprinted towards an ancient-looking filing cabinet that was tucked neatly in the corner of the vast room, the only piece of furniture that stood out from the impeccable room.

He unlocked the second to last drawer before flipping through the numerous folders, his mouth in a slight 'o' as he neared the last few files.

"Well fuck…" He muttered while pulling out a portfolio that was covered in dust. He flipped open to the first page to read in big, red letters 'Ayuzawa Sakuya'. He scanned the page quickly before finding the words 'daughters' and 'Misaki'.

"Shit, Takumi," Tora smirked and rocked onto the back of his feet, shaking his head with closed eyes. He let out a loose chuckle before beginning to laugh altogether, running his hand through his hair.

"You don't hold back, Usui." The business tycoon returned to his seat and placed both folders next to each other, still trying to hold in his laughter.

"Ayuzawa Misaki," he flipped to the last page where a picture of said girl was posing nicely, a school uniform with Seika's colors alighting her figure. "I now realize just _why _you're so important to Takumi…"

* * *

**So how was it? I told you it was more of a filler chapter (except for the last part hint hint). I've also gotten a lot of review saying 'wtf this is an M story so why isn't there any damn lemon?!' To that, I will say be patient! I want to get farther into the story before making a lemon, unless you want to see Misaki begging Takumi to not touch her and beat her like the fucked-up man he is… yeah, that's what I thought…**

***Made up Chiyo's last name because hers was never mentioned in the manga.***

*****SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 85 OF MAID-SAMA*****

**If any of you guys have read the last chapter of the Maid-sama manga, can I please have your input on what you thought about it because holy hell, the time gap just pisses me off to no end. I'm sorry, but **_**ten years**_**!? Like a decade?! I know Misaki wanted to become a lawyer/diplomat and stuff but damn. Don't get me wrong, I loved how everybody got together in the end but I just couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that they get married years later! These are the same two people that got engaged in **_**high school**_**! Oh, and I wish they described Seika and how it was ten years later. I mean, the beginning of the story, it is kind of about how Misaki is trying to change the schools appearance so more students would 't we have an insight on how it is now?**

**I really did like the chapter, I just had a few 'eh' moments (like where the hell is their child and why don't they have one yet!? Especially with perverted Takumi!)**

**Okay, I'm done ranting…**

**So what do you guys think?! Did you like the last chapter of the manga?**

**... And this chapter as well?**


End file.
